Forum:Moving to WW?
I'd like to revive this conversation and propose that this project fully join with White Wolf's Wiki. Though I may be wrong, it feels like things have slowed down here, while at the same time the WW Wiki needs some more smart people. And though it may be a little silly, I feel torn between whether I should write things here or there. The WW Wikis could benefit from some things done here, like joining the World of Darkness Wiki and Exalted wiki into a general one or the addition of a timeline, but in the end I think it has the advantage. Moogle001 03:03, 5 August 2006 (UTC) : I think we have the advantage just in terms of support for the Trinity Universe and Sword & Sorcery, as well as being able to cross-link articles, but I can see your point. I certainly haven't stopped people (and will never stop people) from copying articles from here to there, or vice versa. --Ian 15:21, 5 August 2006 (UTC) ::I find the official Wiki harder to navigate through right now because most of the fanon stuff hasn't been marked as such. I certainly have no issues with any of the articles I have written or contributed to being placed over there, though. BebopKate 03:11, 6 August 2006 (UTC) :::This might be a little late to contribute, but from what I've noticed the offical World of Darkness wiki is designed for storytellers, while this one has everything the otherone doesn't. I would say we keep this seperate from the offical one. --Shaoken 00:59, 1 November 2006 (UTC) :::: If that's the case, I'm not sure it's intentional. I tried my damnedest to apply various chat/fanon tags to as many articles as I could, but it's hard. There are literally dozens of edits a day, and nearly all of them are for chat characters or whatever. And many chat players don't have a concept of the Wiki as a whole, so they'll have a link on their character page to Equipment, and then on that page they'll list their character's equipment, despite the overly generic and vague nature of the article title. :::: I tried, I really did, but it's just too hard to keep up with. I had to constantly be adding fanon tags or moving pages so they didn't interfere with the Wiki as a whole. The lines are far too blurred and most of the people editing it have no interest in making it useful to anyone except themselves. It's basically been commandeered by the chat crowd. The Exalted Wiki is much better. I haven't seen the "White Wolf Wiki" (covering Trinity Universe, S&S and ArtHaus stuff) since it opened, but I think we've probably got the advantage there too. :::: I'm proud of this place. I think it stands very well on its own. It's great when I need to look something up, and I can find the answer on the Wiki I started. (: It's also good when, for whatever reason, I'm doing a Google search for a name or term, and one of the first hits is a page here. We're doing a great job. I'm never going to prevent people from editing the WW pages, copying from here to there, or copying from there to here. But, I've decided, neither should we take this place down. We're doing something no one else is doing, because we're the only people who are trying. :::: Keep up the good work, everyone. I'm proud. --Ian 21:57, 8 November 2006 (UTC) : I know i don't usually say anything, but i wanted to add that i have alot of trouble dealing with the official one, and often i find things on wikipedia (of all places) rather than here or there. All in all i find this place far more useful and comprehensive than the official one. So i'd rather this all stayed here. --CG 16:56, 8 Febuary 2007 (UTC)